


cherry breaker

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sheith Positivity Week, pre-kerberos, they're both cadets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: "You know you want too."His fellow cadet peers into the open bag. Shiro can see him losing the fight, just like he'd expected. No person would say no to a cold, refreshing popsicle on a hot day like this, even Keith who has been tolerating the heat wave with ease. Shiro sees Keith's resolve crack in his eyes - conflict turning to sharp focus."What flavors did you get?""They're both cherry."





	cherry breaker

Shiro holds the plastic bag open with both hands, tantalizingly jiggling it to encourage Keith. "You know you want too."

 

His fellow cadet peers into the open bag. Shiro can see him losing the fight, just like he'd expected. No person would say no to a cold, refreshing popsicle on a hot day like this, even Keith who has been tolerating the heat wave with ease. Shiro sees Keith's resolve crack in his eyes - conflict turning to sharp focus. 

 

"What flavors did you get?"

 

"They're both cherry." 

 

Keith pulls one of the popsicles out and rips the flimsy cover off. Anticipation creeps up Shiro's spine. He has to stop himself from grinning as he pulls out his own popsicle. To be perfectly frank, he's got a bit of a hidden agenda with the popsicles thing - he's looking forward to seeing Keith give him an unexpected show. Keith's probably going to take his time with the iced treat - licking the cold sides, sticking a couple of inches of it into his mouth and sucking gently, hurriedly licking up a drop of sticky juice as it rolls down his swi-

 

Shiro starts  _badly_ when Keith puts his teeth to the tip of the popsicle and  _bites_. 

 

He feels his jaw dropping as Keith casually and  _quickly_ munches the bite down before taking  _another_ sizable chunk out of the popsicle. Shiro's lust withers away, replaced by shock. His voice is high with disbelief when he asks, " _How_ are you doing that?"

 

"I's easy," Keith says through a bite. There's only a single mouthful left on the stick. 

 

"But  _why_? You're supposed to enjoy a popsicle! Take your time with it!"

 

Sucking the last inch into his mouth, Keith shakes his head as he rapidly chews and swallows. "Bigger chance of making a mess that way. This is just more efficient." His gaze drops to the half open packet in Shiro's hand and says, "If you don't hurry up that's going to melt."

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Shiro's libido.


End file.
